


6:13pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Sub!Chan, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: Opening the door your knees went weak at the sight of Chan dressed so prettily and sitting so obediently on the bed. "Oh, kitten," you said as you walked up to the edge of the bed, "Did you do all this for me?" you asked.He nodded quickly, “Yes Miss, I was hoping you would take care of me.” he said looking up at you hopefully.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	6:13pm

Chan had woken up a few hours after you had left for work this morning, he always missed you while you were at work but today was different. He was needier, not wanting to bother you while you were working he did his best to distract himself until there was about an hour left until you would be home and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He had begun to prepare for when you got home, starting by hopping in the shower and using his favorite coconut and vanilla scented body wash. After his shower he grabbed his collar, gray tail plug, and matching gray cat ears. He made quick work of prepping himself for the plug, not wanting to linger on it and make himself cum on accident. Once the plug was in place he put the ears on his head and the collar around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror admiring the way the ears looked in his hair before deciding that he was missing something. He rummaged through his lingerie drawer before pulling out the Christmas outfit you had bought him last year. He slipped on the red thong, adjusting himself so that the head of his cock just poked out of the waistband before slipping into the red fur-trimmed skirt complete with a black belt. He tied the matching bralette onto himself before turning back to the mirror and trying to get the santa hat to sit on his head without disturbing his ears.  
  
He smiled once he got it situated before checking the time and realizing you were due home any minute. He hopped onto the bed and got onto his knees, sitting back on his heels. He moved the end of the tail around his leg so that you would see it when you walked in before placing his hands obediently on his thighs. He straightened up as soon as he heard the door open, the telltale signs of you dropping your bag to the floor and slipping out of your shoes echoing through the otherwise silent apartment.  
  
You called out to him, you paused waiting for a response and when none came you figured he must have been sleeping. Deciding that a nap sounded really nice after the stressful day you had at work you headed straight into the bedroom. Opening the door your knees went weak at the sight of Chan dressed so prettily and sitting so obediently on the bed. "Oh, kitten," you said as you walked up to the edge of the bed, "Did you do all this for me?" you asked.  
  
He nodded quickly, “Yes Miss, I was hoping you would take care of me.” he said looking up at you hopefully.  
  
“Cute.” you cooed as you brought one hand up to his cheek holding his face gently while your other hand made its way down to the tail. You tugged on it gently making Chan bite his lip and dig his nails into his thighs to keep himself from squirming around. “You’re such a good kitten.” you said with a smile, “Did you get all worked up putting your tail in?” you asked softly.  
  
“I tried not to pleasure myself too much, Miss, I know I didn’t have permission.” he sad looking down like he was worried you would be upset with him.  
  
“Have you touched yourself at all today?”  
  
“No, Miss, I was waiting for you.”  
  
“Good boy.” you said, letting go of his tail before slipping your hand underneath the front of his skirt. You traced the outline of his cock through his underwear making him twitch and let out a small whine, “I think you deserve a reward.” you said.  
  
“Thank you Miss.” he responded with a happy sigh as you switched to fully palming him through the fabric.  
  
“What would you like your reward to be?” you asked, moving the hand that was on his cheek up to pluck the santa hat off of his head and toss it to the side so you could run your fingers through his hair.  
  
“I get to choose, Miss?” he asked, eyes wide with excitement.  
  
“You’ve been so good, kitten, I think it’s only fair that you get whatever you want today.”  
  
He smiled, “Miss, can you, uhm, can you ride me?” he asked, looking up at you hopefully.  
  
You smiled back at him, "Of course, kitten." you pulled your hands off of him and stepped away before walking to the closet to rummage through your box of toys and pull out the cuffs. "Lay down, kitten." you instructed, moving back to him. You waited until he got comfortable before fastening the cuffs around his wrists and bringing his arms up to connect them around one of the poles on your headboard. He tugged at them gently to test how it felt while you ran your hands over his body, occasionally you used your nails leaving soft red lines all over his skin.  
  
He let out a soft whine, "More, please." he begged. You smirked and slipped your hands underneath his bralette, you tweaked his nipples making his back arch off of the bed. You moved your hands down beneath his skirt and shifted his thong to the side, admiring the way his erection pushed up the fabric of the skirt. You pulled your hands out from underneath the skirt, setting one on his thigh and the other one on his cock through the skirt. You squeezed your hand around him moving across his erection the drag of the fabric making him hiss. He squirmed beneath you his toes curling from the stimulation, "Miss.." he whined his hips twitching slightly.  
  
"What is it, kitten?" you asked.  
  
"Please, Miss, I've been ready all day."  
  
"Such a needy kitten." you cooed. You pulled back, slipping your clothes off and tossing them into a pile on the floor before climbing onto the bed and straddling his waist. You put your hand on the bed behind you and leaned back giving him a good view of your pussy as you pressed your fingers to your clit.  
  
He watched entranced as you pleasured yourself, "Please, Miss, please I need you please." he whined tugging at his restraints.  
  
"Aw, kitten, you want to be the one to get me off?" you asked, he nodded quickly. You smiled before removing your hand from yourself, you made your way up his body before turning around and placing your knees on either side of his head. "Beg for it." you instructed before reaching down and dragging your fingers along your pussy, collecting some of your wetness before shoving them into his mouth. He whined and sucked them clean before attempting to beg around your fingers, the words tumbling out as a garbled mess. You chuckled before pulling your fingers out of his mouth and wiping his spit off on his cheek.  
  
"Please, Miss, please let me eat you out let me make you feel good please Miss." he begged.  
  
"Good boy." you said softly before lowering yourself close enough for him to reach you. You sighed contentedly as he licked a stripe down your folds, "I'll ride you after you make me cum." you said and he let out a whine. You felt him pick up the pace now desperate to make you cum so he could get his reward. You reached up to flip up his skirt revealing his erection, you ghosted your hand over his length watching the way his thighs tensed at even the slightest touch. He moaned as you wrapped your hand around his dick the vibrations making you let out a soft moan in response. You stroked him slowly, keeping your grip loose and teasing while your other hand gripped the base of the tail moving the plug gently and making him squirm beneath you.  
  
Every noise he made as you teased him pushed you closer to the edge, he was working hard with his tongue switching between pushing it into your entrance and swirling it around your clit. Soon enough he pushed you over the edge, his movements slowed as he worked you through your orgasm, your thighs clenching around his head. You lifted yourself off of him, turning around and going back to straddling his waist you groaned as you saw his face slick with your juices."Such a messy kitty." you said as he licked his lips.  
  
"Do I get my reward now, Miss?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course you do." you said with a smile before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling a condom out of the drawer. You tore open the packaging and moved back so you were over his dick before slipping the condom onto him and lining him up with your entrance. "You ready kitten?" you asked as you dragged the head of his dick along your pussy occasionally letting him catch at the entrance but not letting him push inside.  
  
"Yes Miss, please, I'm ready, please ride-" he cut himself off with a moan as you sank down on his length. The stimulation was a little uncomfortable so soon after your orgasm but it was worth it to see the way he lost himself in the feeling of you clenching around him.  
  
"What do you say, kitten?"  
  
"Thank you, Miss." he breathed out, letting out another moan as you began to move.  
You put your hands on his chest to support yourself as you lifted up and sank back down. You kept your pace steady, not wanting to tire yourself out too quickly. He began to buck his hips up, entirely too lost in the pleasure to remember his manners, normally you would punish him for being impatient but you decided to let him enjoy his reward. "Go ahead kitten, I'll let you set the pace." you said as you lifted yourself barely up off of him and held yourself still.  
  
He looked up at you his pupils blown wide, it was almost like he was confused as to why you stopped until he registered what you said. He smiled goofily before planting his feet behind you getting better leverage so he could thrust up into you. His pace was quick and aggressive, the first thrust almost knocking you over if not for your hands stabilizing yourself on his chest. Almost immediately you could tell that he was getting close all the teasing had been enough to get him more than worked up.  
  
You moved one of your hands to your clit, rubbing quickly as you moved slightly on top of him angling yourself just right so he would hit your g-spot with every thrust. "Miss, can I-" he gasped between moans.  
  
"Not yet, kitten, just hold on a bit longer." you instructed, the added stimulation from your hand serving to bring you to the edge faster than before. He whined, his thrusts slowing down in an attempt to hold back his orgasm, “Nuh uh, kitten, you chose that pace you better keep it up.” you said, emphasizing your words by tweaking one of his nipples. He let out another whine but picked the pace back up, he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed, trying desperately to keep himself from cumming. “Good boy.” you praised him before going back to focusing on the feeling of Chan filling you up.  
  
“Please, Miss, please I can’t hold it much longer.” Chan begged, tugging on the cuffs and doing his best to maintain the pace he had set.  
  
“You can and you will, kitten, you’ve been so good today don’t start acting out now.” you said quickly, he whimpered in response. Watching him try so hard to please you combined with the feeling of your hand on your clit and him thrusting into you was enough to push you over the edge. You clenched around him as you rode out your high, he let out a loud whine, his entire body tense as he tried desperately to ignore his impending orgasm. “Go ahead, kitten, you can cum now.” you instructed, he came practically before you were done talking, he cried out loudly as his orgasm washed over him. His hips stuttering as he released into the condom, thrusting up a couple more times before relaxing with a sigh. You lifted yourself off of him and reached down to slip the condom off of him and tie it off. You heard the noise of him tugging at the cuffs as you got up to throw the condom in the trash.  
  
“Miss, kitten needs cuddles.” Chan whined softly, his voice thick with exhaustion.  
  
You made your way back to him and undid the cuffs quickly, letting him stretch his arms before pulling him into a sitting position, “Let’s get you changed kitten, as cute as you look that can’t be very comfortable.” you said. Chan pouted but let you slip the lingerie off of him, you gently removed his plug and pulled the ears off of his head but he stopped you when you reached for the collar. “Still wanna be my kitten?” you asked and he nodded, “Okay, baby.” you said and you ran your fingers through his hair. You grabbed him a pair of underwear and some pajama pants and helped him into them before getting changed yourself. As soon as you were in comfortable clothes Chan let out another whine, he reached out towards you and you cooed at him stepping close enough for him to pull you into his arms. He held you tightly and buried his face in your neck a soft smile resting on his face as he fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I love subby Chan?


End file.
